TRAVIS AND CONNOR TALK SHOW
by ZenithFourDemigods
Summary: IT ALL IN THE TITLE
1. Chapter 1

Travis & Connor talk show

CONNOR: good after noon and welcome back to T&C Live

TRAVIS: tonight on our show we have a special guest

CONNOR: give it up for Nico!

Audience: *claps/cheers*

NICO: Hey Guys!

TRAVIS: So Nico tell us abet about your life.

NICO: umm... well-

CONNOR: Awesome! i'v always wanted one of those..

TRAVIS: shut up Connor

CONNOR: shutting

NICO: Anyway...

TRAVIS: Moving on. So Nico, what made you want to come on our talk show?

NICO: Um.. you black mailed me and stole my iPod remember...?

TRAVIS: ...

CONNOR: ...po-ta-to

TRAVIS: So, got a girlfriend yet?

NICO: er...I don't think-

CONNOR: Great so whens the wedding?

NICO: I'm not-

TRAVIS: Are we invited?

NICO: I don't have a girlfriend!

CONNOR: so... the. Who's the lucky guy?

NICO: I don't-

TRAVIS: OMG, YOUR GAY? It totally makes sense! No one can be that depressing! It's all an act I tell you ! an act! He must-

NICO: Travis! I'm not gay!

TRAVIS: Oh, why didn't you say so?

NICO: *face palms himself*

CONNOR: so... if you're not gay, and you don't have a girlfriend... what are you?

NICO: Alright that's it! *pulls out sword*

*Connor runs away screaming like a girl*

TRAVIS: sorry to say, but T&C live are undergoing under some er... technical difficulties. We'll be back after the break! * runs away*

NICO: if the live till then! * runs after the stolls with his swords raised*

**Review people!XoXoX**


	2. Chapter 2

Conner: Hello and welcome to T&C live!  
>Travis: we have officially blackmailed an immortal to join us today!<br>Conner: give it up for... Athena!  
>*Audience cheers*<br>Travis: so Athena, what's up.  
>Athena: right now, the roof<br>Conner:* muttered* smart ass.  
>Athena: excuse me young man!<br>Travis: ANYWAY...why don't you tell us how we blackmailed you into coming on.  
>*Athena blushes*<br>Conner: well? you going to answer or not  
>Athena: I'd rather not.<br>Travis: you'd rather, but we weren't asking for your opinion. Why did you come on?  
>Athena: you blackmailed me.<br>Conner: with what?  
>Athena: blackmailed.<br>Conner: what kind of blackmailed.  
>Travis: if you don't tell us we'll just show the audience!<br>Athena: No! You blackmailed me with photos! Happy?  
>Conner: happy is a bit of an exaggeration...<br>Travis: I'd say satisfied.  
>Conner: that what I was thinking.<br>Athena: can we change the subject.  
>Conner: fine, how do you fell about Percabeth?<br>Athena: you mean that idiotic pet name for the relationship between my daughter and that wretched son of Barnacle Brain?  
>Travis: precisely!<br>Athena: it's outrageous! It fowl and disturbing and impossible! That brainless Peruses Jackson and his wretched father.  
>Travis: Okay! We get it! That's enough! You dislike anything got to do with Poseidon!<br>Athena: exactly.  
>Conner: no duh.<br>Travis: next question! What your favorite color?  
>Athena: gray?<br>Conner: if you could hook up with any mortal, who would it be.  
>Athena: ...um...er...uh...I don't know.<br>Travis: how did you feel when you came out of Zeus's head.  
>Athena: fine?<br>Travis: what your true feeling on Poseidon?  
>Athena: I won't answer that if you want to keep this for kids.<br>Travis: touché. How are you today?  
>Athena: spectacular.<br>Conner: if you had to marry one of the gods, who will it be.  
>Athena: probably Hermes or something.<br>Travis: er, that's our dad.  
>Conner: and besides we all know you like Poseidon.<br>Athena: why you insolent little-  
>Travis: day or night?<br>Athena: night.  
>Conner: pancake or waffles<br>Athena: what?  
>Travis: cake or pie?<br>Athena: where is this-  
>Conner: slurpees or sundaes?<br>Athena: boys?  
>Travis: Canadians or Australians?<br>Athena: seriously-  
>Conner: Poseidon or Hades?<br>Athena: WHAT!  
>Travis: yeah, Conner WHAT!<br>Athena: thank you.  
>Travis: yeah, we already know she'll answer poseidon.<br>Athena: THAT'S IT! YOU BOYS ARE SO DEAD!  
>Travis: Ahhhh...! *run out of the recording studio*<br>Conner: that if folks! *run out after his brother with an angry Athena and owls after them*.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRAVIS AND CONNER TALK SHOW!**

**Conner sat there with a pie in his hands, waiting for their next**  
><strong>interviewee. He stuck his finger in and took a lick. Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! We're going to try and write it<strong>  
><strong>without the script form, and see how you like it. If you do, please<strong>  
><strong>say. If you don't, also say. Travis and Conner rule! R&amp;R!<strong>

"Dude, we're on air!" Travis whispered to him. Conner's cheeks flushed red. "Introduce us then!" he whispered. "Right, right…" Travis cleared his throat. "AND WELCOME BACK TO T&C LIVE!" "Previously on this show, we interviewed Athena! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to make it because of a few er… issues I had," Conner said uncomfortably. "Like mental issues," Travis muttered under his breath. "Anyway, our next interviewee is… Katie Gardner!"  
>The curtain opens up the back and a flustered looking Katie comes and sits on the couch opposite the Stoll brothers. "Hello, Katie-flower," Travis smiles.<br>"Don't call me that," Katie grumbles. "So, Katie… what led you into coming on our awesome show?" Conner changes the subject. "You guys said that if I come, you won't prank my cabin anymore," Katie points out. "Not likely," Travis coughs to cover that statement up."On your entry form, it also says…" Conner picks up a piece of paper from the coffee table in front of them. "And I quote 'To see Travis'" "Wh-What? I-I didn't s-say th-that!" Katie splutters uselessly. "Oh yes Katie-flower, you did," Conner holds up the paper for the audience and camera. Everybody gasps and laughs. Travis and Katie are  
>tomato red. "Hey, is that pie?" Katie points to the discarded pie on the coffee table. "Why yes, actually it is," Travis said. Katie picks up the pie,<br>examines it, then with an expert throw, pegs it at Conner's face. SPLAT! "Ooooh," the audience said. "That… was… BRILLIANT!" Travis gasps between fits of laughter. He fist bumps Katie, who's also laughing. "My face! Katie, when I get back, you are sooooooo going to have to hold on to your wallet," Conner spits out some pie from his mouth before running off the set. "So…" Travis says after everyone had settled down. "I suppose the  
>show must go on." "Stop being so dramatic and ask the damn questions," Katie pouts. "Alright Kitty Kat. Hmm… how do you feel about being on my show?" Travis asks. "OUR show!" Conner calls from somewhere backstage. "Sorry, OUR show?" Travis corrects himself. "Annoyed and unbothered," Katie says simply. "What god would you most likely be in if you weren't in the Demeter cabin and why?" Travis asked. "Probably Athena or Apollo because I love music and I'm good with plans," Katie answered. "Nice. Okay, have you ever kissed a boy?" Travis smirks his signature smirk."That's private!" Katie exclaims.<br>"Nothing's private on T&C Live!" Travis smiles. "Fine… one," she blushes. "Really? Who!" Travis asks. "None of your business," Katie crosses her arms stubbornly. "Fine. What is your favorite camp activity besides planting?" Travis asks. "Probably the climbing wall," Katie shrugs. "Would you rather be locked in a closet with me, or be thrown into a pit of tarantulas?" Travis asked. "Probably the latter," Katie smirks. Travis frowned. "Katie?" he asked. "Mmm?"  
>"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked slowly."Because you're annoying, incompetent, immature, lazy, self-centered—" Katie started."Stop, stop!" Travis cried. Katie lifts an eyebrow as Travis leans back on the couch, looking thoughtful. "How do you know all those things about me?" Travis asked.<br>"Puh-lease. Everybody knows all your qualities!" Katie huffs. "Listen, babe, I'm friends with mostly everybody at camp. Sure, I prank them, but that's just Hermes kids for you. You're the only one that gets extra annoyed," Travis said."What's the question?" Katie asked. "Why do you get extra annoyed?" Travis asked in a really low voice."Because you prank our cabin the most," Katie said, equally low. Have you ever thought why?" Travis raises an eyebrow. "What?" Katie asked, confused. "Have you ever thought why I prank your cabin the most?" Travis repeats."I-I… of course!" Katie fumbles for words. "Really?" Travis asks. Katie sighed."No, I haven't. Why do you do it?" she asked."Tsk tsk," Travis shakes his head. "We ask the questions, you answer.""Fine," Katie pouts. "Why do you always accuse me instead of Conner for playing the pranks?" Travis smirks his signature smirk.  
>"Because I… because I… because I don't trust you," Katie stutters."And you trust Conner?" Travis asked. "Er, no not really," Katie admits. "Then answer the question truthfully," Travis pleads."I really don't know the answer," Katie blushes and looks away. Travis smirks again."Would you rather be locked in a room with me, or Conner?" Travis asked.<p>

"Answer the question, Katie," Travis urges."… you," she mutters, almost incomprehensibly. "Would you rather… kiss me, or Conner?" Travis asked.  
>"Travis…" Katie groans. "Answer," Travis demands. He sounds almost angry."You, are you happy!" Katie cries. Travis smiles a triumphant smile.<br>"Do you still hate me?" Travis asks."Not as much as I used to," Katie admits."Have you ever consider going out with me?" Travis asks curiously.  
>"Where is this meant to be going?" Katie asks suspiciously."Answer the damn question Katie!" Travis exclaims."Okay, okay, jeez. I've never really thought about it," Katie admits. "If I asked you to kiss me now, would you?" Travis asked. Katie eyes him nervously, then the camera. She mutters something."Sorry, Kates, I didn't quite catch that," Travis says innocently. Katie mutters something a little louder."Come again.""Maybe," she says in a small voice."Loud and clear babe," Travis urged. "YES!" Katie exclaims."Thanks, babe," Travis smirks."Don't call me that!" Katie cries, her cheeks are burning red."So…" Travis trails off. "Will you go out with me?" "Fine Travis, if it makes you shut up, then fine," Katie sighs. "Yes!" Travis punches the air. "Oh Conner!" Conner comes in with a clean face."I win. She said yes," Travis holds out his hands. Conner grumbles and<br>outs three drachmas in Travis's waiting palm."This was a bet!" Katie exclaims."We ask the— okay, okay!" Travis waves his hands in front of him,  
>signaling Katie to calm down. "Yes, it was a bet," Travis said slowly. "I told my brother that I was going to ask you out and he said that he bet me three drachmas you'd say no." "Oh. So you were planning to ask me out anyway?" Katie asked. "We ask the questions!" Conner exclaims.<br>"Shut it," Katie growls. Travis chuckled. "So Kates, you want to go grab an ice-cream after we're done?" Travis  
>asked. "Sure," Katie shrugs. "Oh, and Conner?""Yes?" Conner asks. "You have pie on your nose," she giggles before Travis and Katie walk<br>out of the set. Conner quickly rubs his nose. "Well, I guess that's all for the time being. We'll be back later with some more witty interviewees!" Conner exclaims. "Til then, we'll catcha later!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**  
><strong><br>And there you have it! Katie was interviewed and now Travis and Katie  
>are eating ice-cream! Next, we're going to do… actually, it's a<br>surprise!  
>Conner: it's a surprise, or you don't know?<br>Me: Shut it, Stoll!  
>Conner: shutting.<br>Me: why don't you run along with some of your 'friends'?  
>Conner: we ask the questions, you answer them.<br>Me: SHUT UP!  
>Conner: heh. Oops.<br>Me: Anyway, review please! And tell us if we should write in script form or like this. **


	4. Chapter 4

Travis: welcome back to T&C live!

Conner: preciously, we interviewed Katie Gardner, which resulted in a way ... happy Travis.

Travis: *blushes*

Conner: anywhosle, on with the show.

Travis: today we have another great guest!

Conner: Give it up for… Chiron!

Travis: take a seat Chiron.

Conner: so, Chiron … umm … how are you?

Chiron: good.

Travis: how's it been training all us heroes?

Chiron: well … it definitely has been a … challenge for some.

Travis: elaborate.

Chiron: some … older campers

Conner: Go on …

Chiron: are difficult to control.

Travis: like…

Chiron: erm… nobody in general…

Travis: I knew it.

Conner: knew what TRAVIS KNOWS SOMETHING?

Travis: it Percy! Ooh , Percy you're a naughty boy…

Conner: no presents for you this Christmas.

Chiron: BOYS!

Conner: where? Are they cute?

Chiron: *sigh*

Travis: * sigh*

Conner: we're having a sighing competition? I didn't know! * sigh sigh sigh *

Travis: *sigh*

Conner: *sigh OF DEATH*

Travis: Dude?

Conner: *face palm*

Travis: no more hitting your head Conner, we talked about this last week, there are not enough brain cells to spare.

Conner: hey!

Travis: hay is for horses

Chiron: Hey!

Travis: No No No ! I didn't mean that! I meant full horses.

Chiron: no matter.

Conner: how old are you?

Travis: who's that directed to?

Conner: Chiron, duh!

Chiron: I am not answering.

Travis: why not?

Conner: scared the chicks will run scared?

Chiron: Conner I'll put you on kitchen duty for the rest of month.

Conner: I already am.

Travis: me too.

Conner: dude, we are so awesome!

*Connor & Travis high five dramatically *

Travis: I know right? Let's celebrate!

Conner: let's go get some … JELLO!

Travis: shotgun… pina colada!

Conner: oh I'm so there!

Travis: shall we go?

Conner: yes, brother we shall.

*Conner and Travis skip out of the studio*

Chiron: umm… bye? *clops out*

**Ok the more reviews the more show (oh and the fan with the best review and get to choose the next character Travis and Connor interview!)**

**PM us for suggestions! and remember PEANUT BUTTER !**


	5. Chapter 5

Conner: what up dudes and dudes.  
>Travis: yo yo yo what cracking homie!<br>Conner: Travis we talked about this. NO TALKING LIKE SNOOPE DOG! Katie and me hate it!  
>Travis: is that supposed to stop me.<br>Conner: uh, yeah.  
>Travis: oh.<br>Conner: moving on...  
>Travis: today our show we will be cooking with Zeus.<br>Zeus: WHAT! I thought I was here to model for "Big Muscles Weekly"!  
>Conner: uh yes about that...<br>Travis: that was a lie.  
>Zeus: well I'm leaving now.<br>Travis: not so fast!  
>Conner: (*hits a button and jail bars fall around the studio*)<br>Travis: ha! Your trap! You have to cook now.  
>Zeus: I refuse!<br>Conner: we'll get Hera in here for wedding counseling!  
>Travis: because you seriously 'need it'.<br>Zeus: No! No, no, no! I accept!  
>Conner: oh good!<br>Travis: now...  
>Conner: you will have to cook...<br>Zeus: cut to the case, stolls  
>Travis: crème brulé<br>Zeus: What!  
>Conner: move to the bench<br>Travis: what! First you have to put on this apron.  
>*gives Zeus a pink apron with sunflower print on it*<br>Zeus: I an not wearing that.  
>Conner: counseling!<br>Zeus: I'm putting it on * put on apron*  
>Travis: good boy, now move to the bench.<br>Conner: your time starts...now!  
>Travis: stop the time! We forgot to tell you who the celebrity opponent was! Please welcome Kronos! *audience boos*<br>Kronos: I feel loved.  
>Travis: at least they're not chucking eggs.<br>*Conner handing out eggs to audience*  
>Travis: never mind.<br>Conner: you'll be cooking crème brulé against...Zeus!  
>Zeus: you're supposed to be dead!<br>Kronos: nice apron.  
>Zeus: shut up!<br>Kronos: make me!  
>Zeus: you asked for it! *lifts hand*<br>Travis: hold it!  
>Conner: at least let us get some popcorn!<br>Travis: maybe later, but right now, it's time to cook!  
>Conner: now contestant everyone listen to Travis as he explains the instruction!<br>Travis: it's simple someone in the audience has a crème burlé. All you have to do is be the first to fine it!  
>Kronos: find what?<br>Travis: the crème brulé of course!  
>Conner: what has that got to do with cooking?<br>Travis: um...your time starts now!  
>*Kronos pushes Zeus over and starts running to the audience*<br>Zeus: you've always been a terrible farther, never letting me win!  
>Conner: this is going to be bloody... I'll go get the popcorn *Conner leaves*<br>Kronos: that's because your a loser and losers lose!  
>Zeus: see that why I have low self-esteem!<br>Kronos: that's why I tried to eat you! You were very low on calories!  
>Zeus: I hate you!<br>Kronos: I hate you! Your a terrible son you never said I love you!  
>Zeus: I...love...you...father.<br>*Kronos and Zeus start crying and hugging*  
>Travers: um...guys?<br>* Conner comes back with popcorn and soda for Travers and him*  
>Conner: did I miss any blo- *spots Zeus and Kronos* huh? What the Hades?<br>*Hades appears dressed in full battle armor and sword out*  
>Hades: I AM HERE FOR REVENGE AGAINST MY FA-<br>* spots Zeus and Kronos hugging* what the me! Why are They hugging!  
>Kronos: come here son! * pull Hades into a group hug*<br>Travis: um… this wasn't supposed to happen…  
>*Poseidon poofs in to see why his brother are in a small studio*<br>Poseidon: IT'S KRONOS! WE HAVE TO K- guys? Brothers? What going on?  
>Zeus: it a family reunion! Come brother! * pulls Poseidon into the hug*<br>Hades: can't...breath...to...much...love  
>Poseidon: need...air...and a toilet...<br>Hades: that doesn't sound good  
>Poseidon: about...to...puke. When was the last time you brushed your teeth Kronos.<br>Kronos: call me daddy  
>Travis and Conner: erm...we're going to, um, go now...<br>*little boy from the audience come up to Kronos, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon*  
>little boy: here's your reward, sirs.<br>Kronos: not now skim! * zaps child into a parallel universe*  
>*Conner picks up the item left behind*<br>Conner: ooh! It the crème brulé!  
>Travis: Gimme!<br>Conner: too late! *eats the crème brulé*  
>Travis: au man!<br>Conner: I feel like a hot dog.  
>Travis: me too. Let's grab one! See ya dudes!<br>Hades & Poseidon: wait...for...us...!


End file.
